Several studies have indicated that elderly with cognitive deficits can improve memory function, self-image, and mood through programs of cognitive retraining using mnemonics or memory aids. However, some have argued that the magnitude of effect seen in these studies is modest and of little practical value while others have argued that such training does not help elders with the most serious cognitive deficits, those with senile dementias. The purpose of the proposed experiments will be to better define which patients, both normal and demented elderly, can benefit from such interventions, to better define the effects of specific components of such training programs and to study certain interventions which might be expected to enhance training effects. Since many of these interventions use mnemonic techniques based upon image associations, several interventions will be aimed at enhancing the strength of such associations. These interventions will be in the form of specific "pretraining" which will be given before training in a standard mnemonic to improve face/name recall. In particular we will examine the following hypotheses: 1. Standard tests of verbal intelligence and cognitive impairment are correlated with ability to improve following cognitive retraining; 2. The effectiveness of certain mnemonics can be increased by including preliminary training on the use of imagery before training in the use of image associations; 3. The effectiveness of certain mnemonics can be increased through preliminary training in the use of affective judgements during the formation of image associations in mnemonics; 4. The effectiveness of certain mnemonics can be increased by including preliminary training in relaxation techniques for elderly who are highly anxious. A series of three experiments will be performed to test these hypotheses. Three additional experiments using a second mnemonic for learning lists will attempt to replicate the results obtained with these pretreatments to document generalizability. Outcome measures will include memory ability, concentration ability, subjective complaints about cognitive impairment, visual imagery ability, and affect and behavioral change. The results of this research may lead to more effective programs for enhancing the quality of life in elder Americans concerned with cognitive impairment and those suffering from senile dementia.